1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning solution. More particularly, the present invention relates to a spinning solution for manufacturing biomaterial fibers, which may provide both haemostatic and wound healing function.
2. Description of Related Art
Stanching bleeding during surgery or from damaged organs or hemorrhage-prone wounds is important for the survival of patients. Many haemostatic materials have been developed such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,914,413, 3,911,116 and 3,903,268, and Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0009578.
Haemostatic sponges have been used in surgery for facilitating the arrest of bleeding. It is believed that the haemostatic effect of a sponge depends on sponge porosity and its ability in absorbing blood. A conventional gelatin sponge adheres to the bleeding site and absorbs a large amount of blood. Due to the porosity of a sponge, blood platelets are caught and the coagulation cascade, which stops the bleeding, is activated. However, when the sponge starts to absorb the blood, the volume of the sponge increase inevitably and thus is not suitable for some applications.
Haemostatic fleeces have also been found suitable for haemostasis and are successful on the market. These haemostatic products have a fleece-like structure and are generally consisted of collagen or gelatin. They have a high absorption capacity. During open surgery, these fleeces are lightly pressed on the wound by hand until the bleeding stops.
A haemostatic fiber consisting of hyaluronic acid (HA) and chitosan have been reported (Biomaterial 2005, 611-619, Sintaro Yamane et al.). In this technology, a pure chitosan fiber is formed first, and is then immersed in a HA solution to absorb HA. However, the HA merely diffuses into chitosan fiber in the vicinity of the surface, and it is difficult to control the content of HA in chitosan fiber, and a more complex process is required for producing the same. In addition, the inner chitosan material may be ineffective before the outer HA material is absorbed by the body.
In view of the above, there exists in this art a need of an improved biomaterial fiber and a method of producing the same.